Abre alas
by Hamiko01
Summary: Durante a festa de carnaval seis jovens narram o que passam pelas suas cabeças. Fic bem ligth. ShikaTema, NejiHina e claro! NaruSasu. n.n


**Ps: As personagens de Naruto não me pertencem. Mas não preciso disso pro Gaara ser meeeeu XD**

**Ps2: Essa fic contém yaoi. Não gosta? Por favor, não leia. Estou querendo evitar comentários do tipo "Eca, yaoi!" na minha sala de reviews.**

**Boa leitura! n.n**

**

* * *

**

**Abre alas**

**-**

**(Temari)**

_"Oh, abre alas que eu quero passar! Oh, abre alas que eu quero passar"_

_Sim, é essa música que eu to ouvindo neste momento enquanto entro no salão de festa. A idéia de comemorar o Carnaval foi da hokage e meu irmãozinho numa atitude ou muito solidária ou altamente insana concordou. Tudo bem, acabei concordando em encontrar com Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, aquela tal Hinata e... Ele._

_Shikamaru._

_O rapaz mais... Preguiçoso que eu conheço. __Só de olhar pra ele já me dá preguiça. E digo isso porque estou numa festa, olhando de longe pra ele, e ESTOU com preguiça. E essa fantasia de samurai básica praticamente berra a frase "Eu tenho preguiça de escolher uma fantasia"._

_Mesmo assim ele tem um sorriso com um quê e... Acho que inteligência é afrodisíaco porque... Bem, deixa pra lá. _

_Qualé, essa é minha mente. Eu me permito. XD_

_Junto com ele dá pra ver o Sasuke fantasiado de Zorro. Minha nossa! Agora que ele vira a fantasia sexual de toda e qualquer garota e... _

_Ok, tá certo que essa é minha mente, mas acho que tô exagerando._

_Deixa eu tentar chegar até eles._

Temari: Shikamaru! Sasuke!

Shikamaru: Hn?

Sasuke:...

_Ótimo. Duas tábuas ¬¬ Vou me divertir muito._

Temari: Cadê os outros?

_Pelo menos o Naruto anima a festa. E o pior que não acho ele no meio dessa gente. Hnhn... Pessoas, pessoas, pessoas... Uma fadinha, uma princesa, um anjo, um capeta, uma legião de fãs do Sasuke, Sasuke com cara de paisagem e... Ué. Por que o Shika tá olhando pra mim?_

_Não. Não é uma cara de quem tá sem jeito._

_É uma cara que me dá sono._

_Mas ele de samurai fica sexy ;D_

Shikamaru: Eles estão atrasados. Procuramos, procuramos e nada.

Temari: Atrasados? Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa.

Shikamaru: Dependendo da sorte do Naruto? Ligou pra ele, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hn.

_O vocabulário do Sasuke me impressiona. ¬¬_

Shikamaru: Bah, vamos sentar numa mesa logo e esperar por eles.

Sasuke: Todas as mesas estão ocupadas. ù.ú

Shikamaru: Então vamos ficar de pé!? O.ó

Temari: A maioria das pessoas estão dançando. Deixem de ser moles e vamos nos misturar logo.

Sasuke: Acho melhor esperarmos. - Pegou o celular.

Temari: Então vamos esperar no meio do povo.

_A minha cara de pau os fez puxar pra perto da área. Sasuke não parecia se importar com isso (E ele lá se importa com alguma coisa?), mas o Shika... Ele tá rindo?_

Temari: Uau... Já está rindo.

Shikamaru: Vamos logo. - Falou sem jeito.

---

* * *

**(Neji)**

Neji: NARUTO! PÁRA, SEU INSANO!

_Eu e minhas idéias imbecis! Pra quê fui deixar o Naruto dirigir meu carro? Aqui estou eu no banco de trás com a minha prima convenientemente fantasiada de gatinha enquanto uma pilha de pizzas rouba o meu lugar no assento da frente._

_Ah, sim. E Naruto tá dirigindo feito um louco!_

Neji: TÁ COM A MÃE NA FORCA?

Naruto: TÔ SÓ PEGANDO UM ATALHO!

Neji: PELA CALÇADA?

_Mas ele não tá dirigindo a toa. Estávamos num engarrafamento de 40 minutos devido as alegorias de carnaval e ele decidiu chegar cedo. AAAH! Certo... Eu certamente não sabia que ele tinha essas habilidades no volante, porque se eu soubesse eu NUNCA que deixaria ele dirigir. Nisso Hinata-sama acabou se abraçando a mim._

_Peraí, mas se ele viesse aqui atrás certamente ela estaria abraçada a ELE!_

_NUNCA! Prefiro vir aqui._

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINC!!!!

Neji e Hinata: AAAAAAAAAH!!!!

_Naruto deu uma curva assassina e uma das pizzas voou pela janela do carro... HEI! MINHA PIZZA! CACETA, NARUTO!_

_Okay! Eu vou morrer! Estou até vendo a minha vida passar diante dos meus olhos junto com duas árvores, três carrinhos de compras, dois cones e o Akamaru... Hei, Akamaru! Ahn... Certo, ele tá vivo._

Neji: SE VOCÊ FIZER MAIS UM ARRANHÃO NESSE CARRO EU JURO QUE VOCÊ PAGA O CONSERTO!

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINC!

Neji e Hinata: AAAAAAAAAAAAARH!!!!

_Pra que eu fui falar? Aquele baka pisou com tudo no freio e eu simplesmente bati com a cara no banco da frente, e cai no chão junto com Hinata-sama. Ficamos os dois no chão e... Minha nossa, essa é uma cena bem constrangedora. Ela tá vermelha e parece um tomate._

_E eu estou suando frio! OO_

_Ficamos nos encarando enquanto Naruto começava a falar com alguém no celular._

Neji: Hi... Hinata... Sama...

_ARH! Socorro! Fiquei gago!_

Naruto: Tudo bem aí? n.n - Olhou a gente pelo retrovisor e desligou o celular.

Neji: O que você acha? ù.ú

Naruto: Eu só queria dar um jeito de chegarmos logo. _Gomen_.

Neji: Esquece.

_Eu ainda mato esse pirata de araque. Ahn... Sim, Naruto está fantasiado de pirata. Só falta o papagaio._

_Bem, voltei a me sentar e ajudei Hinata-sama a se sentar também enquanto Naruto voltou a dirigir como gente._

_---_

* * *

**(Shikamaru)**

_Aqui estou eu me dirigindo a um salão cheio de pessoas fantasiadas sabe-se lá por que. Em algum lugar da minha cabeça mulheres fantasiadas de Pocahontas com um belo par de pernas conseguem me arrastar pra um salão cheio de gente. _

_Mas..._

_Pensar nisso é problemático._

_O amor é problemático._

_E narrar a história na nossa mente toda a hora é o maior porre._

_Tipow... Eu sempre quis casar com uma mulher nem muito bonita, nem muito feia, mas a Temari... Putz! Ela é linda e... Ah, droga! Eu não tõ me concentrando nessa narrativa mental. Olha a música que estão tocando!_

_"A pipa do vovô não sobe mais. A pipa do vovô não sobe mais. Apesar de fazer muita força. O vovô foi passado pra trás"._

_Isso é um desreipeito às pipas dos idosos! O.ó_

Temari: Eu vou pegar algo pra beber. Vejam se acham os outros.

Shikamaru: Tá legal.

_Ela foi embora e nesse mesmo momento Sasuke pegou o celular e... Me ignorou._

_É. Eu sou uma pessoa muuuuuuito legal. ¬¬_

_Vejamos... O Uchiha Zorro tá de costa pra mim, com a cabeça baixa, uma das pernas flexionada pra trás e está batendo com a ponta do pé distraidamente no chão._

_Conclusão: A pessoa do telefone é mais interessante que eu._

_Como eu devo me sentir depois dessa?_ ú.ù

Sasuke: Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Hm?

Sasuke: Naruto mandou dizer que está com problemas devido às alegorias. Talvez eles se atrasem.

_Hahn... Faço cara de quem recebe uma má notícia? Acho melhor fazer._

Shikamaru: Que chato.

_Acho que isso é o melhor que eu consigo._

Temari: Minha nossa, está impossível pegar um refri! Melhor a gente ir pro meio da dança!

Shikamaru: Dança!? OO

Sasuke: OO

_Ótimo. Não sou o único que ficou desesperado com essa notícia. E sem menos esperar, Temari nos puxou pelo cotovelo para o meio do salão. Ahn... Essa cara que o Sasuke tá fazendo é de ódio ou de pânico? Que esquisito. Oõ_

_---_

* * *

**(Hinata)**

_Ah..._ ó.ò _Eu não sei o que deu em mim pra topar ir pra essa festa seguida de uma rodada de pizza na casa do Shikmaru! E agora estou nervosa por ter caído em cima do Neji-nii-san, q__ue por sinal está numa fantasia de espadachim bastante..._

_Hinata! Controle-se! O///O Isso não é de você! Ele deve ter percebido seus pensamentos. Não para de olhar pra mim!_

_Será que o byukugan ler mentes? Ou ele não tem mais pro que olhar já que a gente já tá parado a meia hora na frente de outra alegoria._

Neji: Naruto. - Virou-se pro loiro de repente.

Naruto: Hn?

Neji: Faz aquilo de novo. ù.ú

Naruto: Huh? Mas você disse...

Neji: Faz logo, cacete!

Naruto: Okay! OO - Mudou a marcha e olhou para trás. - Segurem-se!

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINC!!!!_

Hinata: AAAAAAAAH!!!!

_Imediatamente o carro pareceu ser movido à chakra e... AAAAH! Não tô nem conseguindo narrar essa história direito! A mente não está concentrAAAAAAAAA!!!!_

_Uma curva horrível foi dada e me jogou pra cima do Neji-nii-san! Ahn!!!! Ele tá olhando pra mim de novo e tá... Vermelho? Engraçado, eu nunca vi essa cara dele. Parece muito pouco a vontade._

_Naruto-kun deu outra curva, mas dessa vez Neji-nii-san ele me segurou antes que eu fosse arremessada e... Nossa! Estamos abraçados!_

_Ele é lido..._

Hinata: Ne... Neji...

_Eu... Tenho... Vontade... De... Beij..._

Naruto: CACETAAAAAA!

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!!!!!

_O carro bateu com tudo numa árvore e a cara do Naruto-kun só não foi no volante porque ele tava com um super-cinto de segurança, mas Neji-nii-chan e eu mais uma vez fomos pro chão. _

Hinata: Ahn...!

Neji: Hinata-sama, tudo bem?

Hinata: A... Acho que... Sim.

_Essa era a cara do Naruto-kun na frente do volante._

Naruto: °O°

Neji: Você tá morto e sabe disso. ò.ó

Naruto: Você disse pra eu fazer aquilo de novo! Ò.Ó

Neji: Mas daquela vez você não tinha batido o carro, criatura! Ò.Ó

Naruto: Porque você disse que eu ía pagar!

Neji: TIRA a gente daqui antes que você perca a cabeça AGORA!

Naruto: Glup! Tudo bem. - Ligou o carro e deu a ré.

_Até eu já tô cansada disso. Já deveríamos ter chegado na festa. Será que minha fantasia ainda está boa? Hunm... Acho que sim porque Neji-nii-chan tá me olhando de um jeito estranho._

_E tá mais uma vez corado._ O///O

---

* * *

**(Sasuke)**

_Devo me lembrar de apagar esse da minha vida. Afinal, quantos sakês a hokage-sama tinha bebido pra ter essa idéia de carnaval? E quantos eu bebi pra ter aceitado participar dessa? Se eu soubesse disso antes teria demorado um pouco mais para voltar pra Konoha. _

_E a música que tá tocando agora combina com meu ponto de vista. ¬¬_

_"Quanta festa, quanta alegria... Mais de 1000 palhaços no salão..."_

_E o Naru-chan que não chega?_ ú.ù

_Sim. O namorado é meu e eu chamo como quiser._

_E sim, estamos namorando. Mas ninguém sabe. Quer dizer, só o Kakashi._

_Mas ele é um intrometido._

_Pelo menos alguém tá se divertindo. Até que o Shikamaru tá rindo e dançando com a Temari, que também está feliz e... Se arpoximando dele e... PORRX! Eu tô segurando vela!_ O.ó

_Aaaah, não! Vou embora daqui agora! Se há uma coisa que eu odeie mais que o pedófilo do Orochimaru e o drogado do Kabuto é segurar vela! Era só o que me faltava... Ah, meu celular._

_Hm... Mensagem?_

_"Bati o carro. Talvez atrase só mais um pouco. Naruto"_

_Naruto tá dirigindo! _OO _Agora tenho motivos pra me preocupar. Ele sempre acha que o carro é o Gama Bunta quando acha que tá atrasado. Se bem que ele ESTÁ atrasado. Hum... Shikamaru e Temari pararam de se beijar e agora estão olhando pra mim. Devem pensar que eu acho o celular mais interessante que eles._

_Se for isso eles tem razão._

_Se bem que eu também não sou a coisa mais interessante nesse momento pro samurai e a Pocahontas, ao contrário de uma certa Sakura Card Captor e uma Sailor moon que no momento se encontram do outro lado do salão brigando... É, não vou esconder._

_É por mim._

_Ao contrário de muitos eu não me acho, eu SOU o último tostine do pacote, com direito a fã club próprio com homens, mulheres e... AAAARG!! COF! Meu pescoço!_

Ino: SASUKE-KUUUUUUN!

Sakura: LARGA O SASUKE-KUN AGORA, INO-PORCA!

_Como chegaram aqui tão rápido? _OO _Certo. Não vou dizer aquelas grosserias do tipo "Vocês são irritantes". Não. Eu mudei. Estou mais sensível._

Sasuke: Hmpf. - Vai embora ignorando-as.

_Confessem, eu já fui pior. ¬¬_

_As duas continuam me seguindo. Devo voltar ao salão e... Essa não! Isso não!_

_Tudo menos a fila da conga. _OO

_"Conga! Conga! Congaá! Conga! Conga! Congaá!"_

_Preciso sair daqui e tomar um ar. Se há uma coisa que eu odeie mais que segurar vela é a fila da conga._

_---_

* * *

**(Naruto)**

_Uou! Dribar alegorias e dirigir cortando todos os caminhos que nem 007! Caraca, eu sou mesmo bom nisso! Cansei de treinar no Gama Bunta. Opa! Uma curva!_

Neji: SÓ TOMA CUIDADO COM AS PIZZAS, NARUTO!

_Ahn... Okay. Neji e sua fantasia de espadachim tá irritado. Mas também, pôxa, eu queria aproveitar mais a festa. Pelo menos chegar até a fila da conga. Eu sempre dirijo a fila, mesmo que o Sasuke-chan nunca participe._

_Aliás, ele tá me esperando._

Hinata: NARUTO-KUN, A VACA!

Naruto: AAAARH!

_Agradeço aos meus reflexos rápidos, desviei a tempo, mas dessa vez eu joguei mesmo a Hinata pra cima do Neji. Certo, Naruto, pare de narrar mentalmente e concentre-se na pista! Olho na estrada, olho no retrovisor, olho na estrada, olho no retrovi... ARG! O Neji... O Neji... Ela tá aos beijos com..._

_OLHO NA ESTRADA!_

RIIIIIIIINC!!!

_Ufa! Huh? Hei!_ O.ó_ E eles ainda não se desgrudaram? Caramba, podiam pelo menos esperar eu sair!_

_Olho na estrada, olho no retrovisor, olho na estrada, olho no retrovisor, olho no retrovisor, retrovisor, retrovisor..._

_Tá difícil olhar pra estrada. ¬¬_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!_

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Neji e Hinata: Huh!

POOOOOOOF!

Neji: NARUTO!

Naruto: O.O

_To falido. Peraí, mas... Chegamos!?_

Naruto: Chegamos!

Hinata: Chegamos!?

Neji: Ufa. ù.ú

_Essa cara de mal do Neji não me engana. Tá certo que o carro tá praticamente dentro da alegoria que representa... Isso é um dragão ou uma vaca? Ah, deixa pra lá. O que importa é que esses dois estão mais vermelhos que um pimentão e eu não vou segurar vela._

_Preciso entrar lá e achar o Sasu... Huh?_

_Que coincidência! Ele acabou de sair. Tá parado na porta e com uma fantasia de Zorro que o deixa... Uau._

_Morro negando que pensei isso. ¬¬_

Neji: Olha lá o Sasuke. Ele já viu a gente.

Naruto: Beleza. n.n

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

Naruto, Neji e Hinata correram até Sasuke parado na entrada.

Sasuke: Hm? (_Naruto_!)

Hinata: O... Olá, Sasuke. n.n

Neji: Tá esperando a gente?

Sasuke: Hn. - Acenou positivamente.

Naruto: Cadê o Shika e a Temari?

Sasuke: Lá dentro.

Neji e Hinata entraram primeiro, deixando a dupla pra trás.

Naruto: Saudades? n.n

Sasuke: Baka... - Sorriu. - Não me diga que aquele é o ca...!!!

Foi calado pelo beijo que o loiro resolveu dar e imediatamente descruzou os braços para retribuir as carícias.

---

Hinata: Ne... Neji-nii-san...

Neji: Hm?

Hinata: Lá no... No carro... Eu... - Sorriu corada.

Neji: Hinata.

Hinata: Huh!?

Neji: Acho que... - Sorriu - Não precisa de sufixos para falar meu nome.

Hinata: Neji...

Shikamaru: Hei! Estão aqui!

Temari: Que pena... A festa já tá no fim.

Shikamaru: Bobagem. Ainda tem bastante gente e bastante música. Sem falar que ainda tem a rodada de pizza na minha casa.

---

Naruto e Sasuke se afastaram um pouco e sorriram, mas de repente (aquele de repente que é bem de repente mesmo) o olho de Sasuke foi direto num dos fogos de artifício que caiu dentro do carro de Neji e explodiu todas as pizzas.

BUM!

Sasuke: OO

Naruto: Que foi? O.o

Sasuke: Olha pra trás. ¬¬

Naruto: ...! Vamos... Voltar pra festa, sim? n.n

Sasuke: Certo.

Pegou a mão do loiro e entrou no salão.

_"Oh, abre alas que eu quero passar! Oh, abre alas que eu quero passar"_

**FIM**

* * *

Uma fic bobinha de carnaval. 

Feliz Carnaval e Quarta de cinzas atrasado!

Hamiko


End file.
